psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski świętują Sylwestra
Uwaga! Uwaga...uwaga! Mimo że jeszcze mamy trochę czasu do Sylwestra już teraz pojawia sie opowiadanie Sylwestrowe z tej okazji ^^ I będzie ono...grupowe :D Na razie dodane są 2 rozdziały, ale myśle że będzie ich więcej :) Rozdział 1 Pieski spały spokojnie, klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały powoli. Choinka świeciła tak nastrojowo, że aż zachęcało do snu. Rzucała niebiesko-zieloną łunę, która zdominowała żółte lampki oraz czerwone. Na dworze był mróz, pieski postanowiły obejrzeć filmy z poprzednich lat, i gdy skończyły postanowiły że z tych paru względów pójdą spać w bazie. Nytrae przekręciła się na bok, a ogon przyłożyła do swojego szarego nosa. Potem zamrugała oczyma myśląc że już ranek. Jednak ciemność jaka panowała, delikatnie rozświetlana prze lampki choinkowe mówiła że jest późna noc. ' -Ech...czego to ja wstałam?-spytała samą siebie niezwykłego umaszczenia dla swojej rasy, suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Potem odwróciła głowę na okno i dotarło do niej!-Dziś będzie widać zorze polarną!-podskoczyła. '''Phoenix słysząc hałas, zastrzygł uszami i się przebudził. Wzrok uniósł na ukochaną. Zachichotał widząc jej podekscytowanie. ' -Pójdę z Tobą kochanie.-zgłosił się Phoenix. Nytrae odwracając się posłała mu czule spojrzenie. Podeszła do niego i dotknęli się nosami. Potem wstał Max... -Co jest?-zapytał ospałym głosem czarny Labrador Retriever. I nie za bardzo zważając wstał z pufy i szedł frontalnie w kierunku misek. -Emm...Max uważaj przed Tobą są...-próbowała ostrzec Nytrae. Jednak urwała gdyż czarny Labrador uniósł łapę i wpadł w stertę misek, robiąc rumor na całe pomieszczenie. To wybudziło pieski. W tym Lucy, która zorientowała się, że to jej narzeczony mial mały wypadek. Zerwała się z pufy i pognała do niego. -Nic Ci nie jest?-spytała stając nad leżącym na podłodze Maxem. Piesek pokręcił głową, a gdy wstał polizał Lucy po uchu. -Wybaczcie pieski.-przeprosił Max. -Nie no spoko.-odpowiedziała Shiraz z uśmiechem i ziewnęła przeciągle. -Ej to skoro każdy na łapach to może pójdziemy obejrzeć zorze polarną?-zasugerowała nieśmiało Nytrae. -Uu! TAK!-szczeknęły zgodnie pieski. 'Dilara wymieniła radosne spojrzenie z Patty i przybiły piątkę. Następnie obie suczki spojrzały się na ich ukochanych. Chase wziął kartę by otworzyć drzwi. Wyszedł jako pierwszy zanim reszta. Gwiazdy blado to blado ale świeciły na niebie. W nocy spał śnieg, powodując gdzieniegdzie głębokie zaspy. Za to zdawałoby się, że iskrząc odbiła światło gwiazd. Oprócz tego ciszę nocną przerywało jego chrupotanie pod łapami piesków i ich głębokie oddechy. ' -Och Carlie! Jak ten rok najdroższy szybko minął.-westchnęła Lavia, patrząc się na swojego partnera spojrzeniem swoich pięknych błękitnych oczu. -Ale za to ile mieliśmy wspaniałych przygód kochana!-zauważył Gończy Węgierski o brązowych oczach. -Nowe pieski, związki, niebezpieczeństwa, wspomnienia, ratunki, wyjazdy. Ale i niestety i nowi wrogowie.-wyliczał samczyk. -Zatrzymamy się na naszym placu, jest na nim najwięcej miejsca do oglądania zjawiska.-zasugerowała reszcie piesków Kirse. -Wspaniała myśl!-pochwaliła suczkę Werix, skacząc do góry rozsypując przy okazji śnieg na boki. -Hej!-zachichotała Martine, zrzucając łapą śnieg z jej policzków. -Ups! Sorki.-przeprosiła Nowofunlandka o fioletowych oczach z białymi łatkami na czarnym futrze. Dając skruszone spojrzenie Saluki. -Nic się nie stało.-odpowiedziała Martine, posyłając drugiej suni przyjazny uśmiech przy czym zamerdała ogonem. 'Psiaki usadowiły się na swoich miejscach zadzierając głowy do góry w niebo. Amber ustawiała kamerę i zaczęła nagrywać. ' -Witajcie! Dziś już jest Sylwester! I godzina...-mówiła po czym szeptem zapytała Alays siedzącą obok niej.-Psst...która godzina? -3:15. -rzekła suczce z rozbawieniem złotooka Tamaskan Dog. -3:15 i czekamy obecnie na zorzę polarną. I nie dziwi mnie już to że musimy powielać naszą tradycje, wstawania w Sylwestra o wczesnych godzinach.-zażartowała pod koniec wypowiedzi beżowo- brązowa Gerberian Shepsky. 'Pary siedziały bardzo blisko w siebie no i wtulone, także nie raz każdy wymieniał z zakochanych piesków czułe spojrzenia. Dilara usiadła z lewej strony Patty, wtulonej w Tolys’a. Na widok jej BFF Łajka Jakucka zamerdała ogonem. Eric położył głowę na głowie Dilary. Wtedy z tylu ozwał się głos Delgado: ' -Patrzcie! Zorza! '''Wszystkie pieski spojrzały w niebo przy akompaniamencie ochów i achów na widok tego wspaniałego zjawiska. Na niebie malowała się przepiękna niebiesko fioletowym zorza. - Wow. - westchnęła Amber nakierowując kamerę na niebo. - A jeśli o powielanie tradycji chodzi - mruknęła Mja. - To mam nadzieję, że w tym roku Uraza nie powieli tradycji Urazy do nas i da nam święty spokój. -Mam taką samą nadzieje.- pokiwała głowa Everest, która siedziała niedaleko suczki rasy Akita. -Może dała sobie spokój z Midnight, jednak jeśli nie to jesteśmy przygotowani i damy radę odeprzeć i ten atak.-skwitowała lawendowa Husky w ciemniejszymi łatami fioletu. I dalej wtuliła jej głowę w Chase’a, który zamerdał ogonem. Rocky z Youki oraz ich trójka dzieci siedzieli na jeden z kłód. Akurat szczeniaczki miały urodziny dlatego co chwila dostawali od dumnych rodziców czule liźnięcia. Na koniec rudo- biała Lisiczka o przecudnych niebieskich oczach spojrzała z ogromną miłością na jej męża, Rocky’ego. Która bez wahania odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Skye z lekkim ukłuciem dawnej zazdrości westchnęła, ale Marco zauważywszy to od razu przytulił się do suczki mówiąc jej czułym głosem, że jest najpiękniejsza i kocha ją całym sercem, oraz że mają wspaniałą dwójkę szczeniąt. Eve i Josh pocieszyli mamę siadając obok niej. Wcześniejszy miot Cockapoo posłał mamie motywujące spojrzenie. Marshall, Laika ich szczenięta siedzieli spokojnie na kłodzie gdy nakrapiany Dalmatyńczyk, pochylił się do przodu i zleciał w zimny śnieg. ' -Nic Ci nie jest kochanie?-zapytała ze zmartwieniem Laika patrząc w kierunku męża. -Nic mi nie jest!-odpowiedział i usadowił się obok żony ponownie, jego dzieci zachichotały '''Zuma polizał Skipper po uchu. Suczka rasy Borzoj zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła czynność. Rubble pocałował w policzek Rosę, która swoim eleganckim ogonem dotknęła ogona Buldoga Angielskiego. Coral z Trackerem bez wątpliwości mieli jedno z najlepszych miejsc obserwacyjnych, leżeli obok siebie wymieniając zachwycone rzadkim zjawiskiem spojrzenia. Victoria z głębokim westchnieniem zachwytu położyła głowę na barku Gray’a który zarumienił się. Wymienili zakochane spojrzenia. Szczenięta tej pary siedziały blisko ich łap zwłaszcza najmłodszy, Blaise. Mufin oraz Scott siedzieli z ich drugimi połówkami wtuleni w siebie zdając się kłębkami futra. Carlie dotknął nosem, nosa Lavii i wyszeptał: ' -Kocham Cię! 'Sunia rasy Bolończyk oblała się rumieńcem i odpowiedziała to samo. Popatrzyli na ich potomstwo, które siedziało na kłodzie z pyszczkami otwartymi. Altron położył jego głowie na głowie Kashy, która przymknęła jej zielone oczy. Na pysiu malował się uśmiech, a ogon lekko drgał. Podniosła powiekę za chwile by zobaczyć jak ich córki: Avie i Male kładą się przy nich plecami na śniegu. Obaj zachichotali. Colette oraz Maximus, którzy przyjechali dzień wcześniej ułożyli się na śniegu obok siebie. Ich spojrzenia wypełniały miłość. Smav położył łapę na Thunder mówiąc do niej: ' -Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać nasza przyszłość? -Nie wiem...ale jestem pewna że wspaniała bo z Tobą.-odpowiedziała szarooka Owczarek Niemiecki. 'Tolys przytulił do siebie Patty i polizał ją po uchu lekko przesuwając jej wianek w górę, po czym zaraz poprawił go delikatnie łapą. Biało- brązowa Łajka Jakucka rzuciła mu miłosne spojrzenie. Eric pocałował w policzek Dilarę. Która zarumieniła się i przytuliła głowę do klatki piersiowej pieska. ' -Taka podwójna randka co nie?-zażartowała Malinois w stronę jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, która parsknęła śmiechem. -Tak.-odpowiedziała po napadzie śmiechu, wyciągnęła przednią łapę i obie suczki przybiły żółwika. 'Ogon Martine nie przestawał pracować, ze względu iż głowa jej była pod głową Bloodfura liżącego jej głowę. Sam samczyk przyjechał pare dni wcześniej. Papużki zakochanych spoczęły na ich barkach. Ardo pocałował Tomirę, która odwzajemniła gest. Swój puchaty ogon złączyła w kształt serca z psem. Vojtek oraz Cloe siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, w końcu Doberman odchrząknął: ' -Słuchaj...jesteśmy już trochę ze sobą i dobrze wiesz, że kocham wszystko w Tobie...i czy wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał Vojtek wyjmując drobne granatowe, zamszowe pudełko. Cloe zaniemówiła jednak zaraz wykrzyczała na całe płuca: -TAK! 'Oba pieski siebie pocałowały. Samira z Barnimem oprócz oglądania nieba patrzyło sobie z ogromnym uczuciem w oczy. Piesek polizał białą, suczkę będącą Owczarkiem Szwajcarskim Białym, odmianą krótkowłosą. ' -Barnim? Co Ty na to aby pobrać siebie po Nowym Roku?-zasugerowała patrząc na niebo brązowymi oczyma. -Wspaniały pomysł. -pochwalił ją czarno- podpalany samczyk rasy Gończy Słowacki. 'Aine oraz Adair przytuleni do siebie oglądali niebo. Ogon Adaira dotknął czule ogona Aine, i razem utworzyli na powierzchni płaskiej serce. Clif i Amy leżeli na plecach wymieniając spostrzeżenia na temat zorzy, czyli co im przypomina itd. Na koniec Amy polizała Clif’a po pysku. Rusty oraz Sally razem wtuleni oglądali zjawisko tak jak przytulający się Grant z Fay. Reszta par była tak samo przytulona w siebie, albo wymieniająca najczulsze słowa. Lucy nuciła pod nosem świąteczną piosenkę, a Max z zahipnotyzowanym słuchał. Kasumi polizała Victora po głowie, Wilk zarumienił się. Aurora oraz Sage, dumnie oglądali ze szczeniakami zorze. ' -Najwspanialsze ich pierwsze urodziny jakie mogą sobie wymarzyć kochana. -zauważył Sage, kierując wzrok ukosem na Aurorę. -Rzeczywiście. Woow...jak one szybko rosną....-westchnęła nostalgicznie biało- ruda suczka rasy Kundel o niebieskich oczach. 'Timber oraz Kaiden, siedzieli na pniaku. Ściśnięci blisko siebie wyglądali, że nic do szczęścia nią potrzebują. Choco pocałowała w policzek Tristana: ' -No i takiego Sylwestra to ja rozumiem! Jesteśmy w końcu parą. -Się wie!-dodał Tristan i pocałował w czoło Choco. 'Arctic owinął swoim ogonem łapy Viji. Był dodatkowo zachwycony gdyż dzień wcześniej dowiedział się o ciąży Viji. Oba pieski dotknęły siebie noskami. Suzanne żartowała z Philipem, oboje byli zachwyceni. Jednak mina suczki lekko była tajemnicza. Patrząc jak raz po raz fiolet dominuje nad bladozielonym na niebie Volvo pocałował Brooklyn, która zamerdała ogonem z całych sił. Migocące gwiazdy i gamą przechodzących na niebie spowodowało że Dylan położył łapie na Brianie, która zarumieniła się. Jednocześnie Heks lizał Jessie po głowie czasem ją całując. Sunset z otwartym tchem oglądała zjawisko tak jak i Malcolm, na którego łapie trzymała swoją. Hermiona oraz Finbar siedzieli razem przytulając siebie. Marlet pocałował Majlę. Na koniec ostatni najwyższy z świetlnych murów zakończył pokaz. Był zarazem najjaśniejszy. Corrlie wykonał wiele wspaniałych zdjęć i majstrując coś przy aparacie wracał do domu. Zadowoleni Iwan oraz Mja szli przytuleni do siebie, podczas oglądania zjawiska psiak użyczył szalika suczce, która go zapomniała. Lir chichotała przy Cray’u jej serce teraz było pełne radości nic jej nie smuciło. Psiaki po przekroczeniu progu bazy stąpalu cicho aby nie obudzić śpiących Rydera oraz Katie. Nie wiedzieli że dwójka ludzi obserwowała zjawisko z balkonu. Nagle winda zjechała na dół. ' -Cześć pieski!-ozwał się nagle głos Rydera. Psiaki podskoczyły wryte.-Spokojnie nie obudziliście nas. Wczoraj też czytałem o tym tyle że w gazecie.-wyjaśnił brunet aby nie martwić piesków. -Zdrzemnijscie się tak do ósmej potem przydzielę Wam zadania. Na razie dobranoc psiaki.-rzekł jak zwykle pogodnym głosem Ryder i wrócił do windy. -Ok sir Ryder sir.-zawołali za chłopakiem Chase oraz jego zastępczyni, Alays. 'Psiaki pomęczone wróciły na posłanie i dosłownie padły na nie. Rodziny, pary ułożyły się obok siebie. Już w 5 minut później albo niecałe cisze wypełniał odgłos śpiących równomiernych głosów. Tymczasem na gwiezdne niebo nasunęły się sine chmury i ponownie zaczęło prószyć. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera 'Niemrawe światło poranka zaczęło przedzierać się przez okna. Pieski w miarę wysłane przeciągle ziewnęły i zaczęły się wyciągać. Jakby na zawołanie komunikatory psiaków zaświeciły, przez nie dobywał się głos Rydera. ' -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa!-zerwały się pieski odpędzające tym ostatnie strzępki snu. Pobiegli do windy wyjątkowo Marshall nie wywrócił się. -Jakie dobre zakończenie roku!-zsumował Marshall. Psiaki zaśmiały się na żart Dalmatyńczyka w żółtej obroży. Tyle szczęścia nie miał Max, który biegnąc wpadł na pufę w kolorze limonki. Potoczył się przez pół pomieszczenia aby wpaść jak kula do kręgli do windy wywracając pieski. -Ups...ale spójrzcie na to z tej strony to lekko wyglądało jak fajerwerk.-zachichotał czarny Labrador o niebieskich oczach w zielonej obroży. -HA HA!- wybuchły śmiechem pieski i z niedowierzania kręciły głowami dalej stojąc w śmiechu gdy winda wjeżdżała pod górę. Przebrali się jak zwykle szybko i po przejechaniu wielkiej odznaki Psiego Patrolu po środku bazy i drogi windy każdy miał na sobie strój na misje. 'Psiaki wyskoczyły z windy mając poważne miny, jednak oczy wyrażały szczęście pomieszane z ekscytacją. Siadali w rzędzie przed Ryderem. ' -Dobrze że szybko odpowiedziałyście na moje wezwanie pieski. Na szczęście nic złego się nie dzieje. Zebrałem Was tu aby poprzedzielać zadania. Zacznijmy od tego że Kroes, Lenny, Nika, Sage, Marshall i Laika! będziecie nadzorować rozładowywanie fajerwerków przy ratuszu. Przy czym od razu odbierzecie nasze. Dostawca powiem Wam które to pudło, albo pudła zobaczycie ile przygotował. On z burmistrzynią czekają na Was przy ratuszu o czekają na załadunek. -Kroes do akcji! -Gdy jest pożar w lesie! Lenny pomoc niesie! -Nika odpala działka wodne! -Sage melduje się do kontroli! -Już odpalam! -Gdy masz kłopoty, Laika przybędzie i ogień zgaszony! -Super teraz Chase i Alays! Wyznaczycie grupy które pójdą po zakupy żywieniowe, napoje oraz po farby i diamenciki. Wybrane przez Was pieski same ustalą między sobą co ma każde z nich zaopatrzyć nas. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Reszta policjantów będzie prowadzić nadzór drogowy do 16:00 w całej Zatoce Przygód! Aurora nadzorować będziesz prace przy moście. Rita, Flesh Wasza dwójka odbierze z lotniska naszych przyjaciół. Malcolm dobierz muzykę wraz z Tashą. Lucy, Elise, Gracja, Fuksia, Musica, Poppy, Noemi Wy przyszykujecie piosenkę a S-U-Z-S pokaz taneczny. Dekoracją zajmie się reszta. -Te psie łapy stoją na straży prawa!-wykrzyknęli chórem psi policjanci robiąc w powietrzu ”koło ich łapami”. -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Tak! Rita i Flesh Sylwestra zapełnią wnet!-powiedzieli i wymyślili cytat dwójka psiego małżeństwa. -Yo! Imprezę gotowy jestem rozkręcić! Yo. -Czas zaśpiewać ostatni raz w tym roku -krzyknęły chórem psie piosenkarki merdając bardzo szybko ogonami. -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder i w geście jak zawsze uniósł rękę do góry. -Auu!-zawyły całą piersią pieski, tak że wycie odbiło się małym echem po ścianach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera 'Psiaki zjechały na dół. Chase i Alays wyszli jako ostatni z windy dostojnym prawie marszowym krokiem. Pieski usiadły przed nimi patrząc z oczekiwaniem na decyzje dwójki piesków. Chase odchrząknął, po czym usiadł owijając ogon wokół łap. Alays chwilę wodziła wzrokiem po pieskach i cicho liczyła pod nosem. Wkrótce odwróciła jej głową, kiwając w stronę psiego kapitana Psiego Patrolu dała znak że każdy jest i zaczynać. Usiadła i z gracją wyprężył jej pierś, barki miała proste. Zaś puchaty ogon suni elegancko owinięty tuż przed przednimi łapami. ' -Eric! Tolys! Wy pójdziecie po przekąski. Bloodfur, Conrad Wasze zadanie to napoje. Dolo, Justin weźmiecie szampana truskawkowego dla psów. Drego, Victor Waszym zadaniem będzie kupno owoców i zamówienie pizzy. -zarządził donośnym głosem Chase wodząc po wybranych psach wzrokiem. -Teraz po dekoracje: czyli farby fluorescencyjne i całe pudło diamencików na twarz pójdą Briana, Rossita i Lavia!-zarządzała Alays. -Hm...pójdzie jeszcze z Wami Inga oraz Savannah. -kończyła wybierać psiaki suczka rasy Tamaskan Dog. -Gray, Ty za sponsorujesz wszystkie wydatki. -polecił Chase, patrząc się prosto w oczy syna, który poważnie skinął głową. -Możecie się szykować by pójść.-zarządził Owczarek Niemiecki w niebieskim policyjnym stroju. '''Wszyscy wstali, w tym Gray który pobiegł po gotówkę. Dokładnie kwoty pomagał wyliczyć Eryk. Podali pieskom koperty, w każdej z nich przewidywane kwoty. -Jakby co to dajcie znak, zjawię sie najszybciej jak potrafię.-obiecał ciemno-piaskowy Gerberian Shepsky o niebieskich oczach w jasno-czarne łaty na pysku, przednich łapach i czarnych na plecach i górze ogona. -Ok. Na pewno damy.-obiecał Drego, odwracając się w stronę pieska. Zauważył, że w wejściu stoi Milaria, zarumienił się na jej widok. Ruszyli przez asfaltową drogę. Wokoło było biało od śniegu, jednak droga jeszcze nawet lekko nie rozgrzana promieniami słońca była chłodna. -Chodźmy!-zachęcił wszystkich Justin, stając już na środku drogi jedną łapę uniósł do góry. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a Gdy psiaki maszerowały do sklepu w bazie zaczęto przygotowania. ''' -Ok, pufy możecie dać na najwyższe piętro.-wydał polecenie Chase. Pieski pokiwały głowami. Kirse pochwyciła w zęby pierwszą pufę i zaczęła ją ciągnąć po ziemi w kierunku windy. -Czekaj! Czekaj! Pomogę Ci!-zawołała z daleka Tatia, biegnąć szybko do brązowej suczki z ciemniejszymi "skarpetkami na łapach", pasie na plecach oraz o szaroniebieskich oczach. -Jej! Dzięki Tatio!-podziękowała serdecznie brązowej suczce rasy Cocker Spaniel angielski, która wzięła pufę za drugi koniec i obie niosły teraz ją w kierunku drzwi windy. '''Timber wzięła drugą pufę w kolorze niebieskim, jak zimowe niebo w słoneczny dzień. Do suczki podszedł niebieskooki Gerberian Shepsky, który wyglądał jak lustrzane lecz jaśniejsze odbicie jego ojca. -Czekaj kochana, pomogę Ci.-rzekł Kaiden chwytając za drugą część pufy. Z boku obserwowały ich Lily oraz Millie. -Timber jest świetna!-zachwyciła się nad swoją mentorką Millie podskakując lekko do góry. -Tak samo jak Mindy jest wspaniała!-dopowiedziała Lily patrząc się na swoją mentorkę.-Pomożemy im?-zasugerowała bliźniaczce sunia. -Pewnie.-zgodziła się z siostrą Millie. -Hejka! Gdzie idziecie?-spytała podchodząc do suczek Noel. -Idziemy pomóc naszym mentorkom, idziesz?-zapytała młodą sunię Lily. -O tak! Chętnie, tylko znajdę Martine.-pokiwała głową Noel, rozglądając się po sali. -Możemy razem poszukać, może jest w towarzystwie Patty oraz Dilary.-ozwał się nagle głos Billy'ego. -Super myśl.-zgodziła się z młodym Owczarkiem Niemieckim Noel. -To pójdę z Wami po Dilarę.-zgłosiła się dodatkowo Lia, która usłyszała rozmowę i plany. Psiaki rozpierzchły się po parterze w poszukiwaniu nauczycieli. ' Tetradi pomagała Chase'owi i Alays wnosić stoły. Wkrótce pomocną łapę dała także Talir. ' -Dzięki za pomoc!-uśmiechnęła się serdecznie na widok najlepszej przyjaciółki Tetradi i zamerdała ogonem. -Nie ma sprawy!-odrzekła radośnie Cocker Spanielce zielonooka Malinois, i zaczęła głową pchać kolejny stół. -Ostatni stół!-zawołała radośnie Alays, biegnąc z powrotem do drzwi bazy. Czwórka psów dopchała pod ścianę ostatni stół. -Świetna robota dziewczyny!-pochwalił Chase, kiwając z uznaniem głową.-Możemy teraz iść po obrusy.-dopowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. -OK.-pokiwały głowami trzy pozostałe suczki. I skierowali się poza drzwi bazy gdzie wystawili wszystkie stoły. W tym samym czasie Malcolm i Tasha zgrywali muzykę, jedno i drugie miało na uszach słuchawki. W nich dudniła muzyka,a dwa psy kiwały głowami na boki oraz wystukiwały rytm przednią łapą. W końcu na ekraniku konsoli pokazało się, że wszystko zgrane. Tasha i Malcolm uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolma '''Psiaki weszły do sklepu, w tle leciał świąteczny hit. Po bokach stały choinki przystrojone lampkami i innymi złocistymi, czerwonymi i srebrzystymi ozdobami. Po przekroczeniu wejścia każdy wziął sklepowy wózek. -Ok, to jak każdy wszystko kupi poczeka na resztę o tutaj, tak byśmy razem poszli zapłacić za wszystko.-zakomenderował Eric. -Ok, brzmi super.-pokiwał głową Bloodfur ruszając powoli, pchając wózek sklepowy.-Chodź Conrad!-zawołał Groenendaela. -Idę!-odpowiedział Pampasowcowi Grzywiastemu i podbiegł kawałek do niego. -Dobra, a my lecimy po jedzenie. Chodźmy.-zarządził Tolys, patrząc w stronę Eric'a który pokiwał głową i wziął wózek sklepowy. -Ok, my lecimy po szampana truskawkowego, zatem i my powinniśmy iść. Chodź Justin.-przemówił przyjaźnie Dolo biorąc wózek sklepowy. Pinczer Miniaturowy w niebieskiej obroży poszedł z szarym Owczarkiem z Majorki. -Dobra, to może najpierw zamówimy pizzę do bazy a potem pójdziemy po owoce, co Ty na to?-zasugerował Kundlowi w zielonej obroży Victor kierując ku nie mu spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu. -Ok, mi pasuje.-zgodził się bez wahania Drego, i zaczął iść z Wilkiem przed beżowy budynek sklepu. W sklepie rozmawiały jeszcze dziewczyny. -To tak, myślę że dodatki będą bardziej na tyłach sklepu to od razu można tam się kierować.-uznała Savannah patrząc w głąb sklepu. -Myślę, że masz rację, zatem chodźmy! Nie mogę się doczekać tych wszystkich farbek, diamencików i tym podobnych! Zwłaszcza ciekawa jestem opinii Solo!-mówiła bardzo radosnym tonem głosu Rossita, i na myśl o jej mężu rozmarzyła się. -Masz rację! Ja jestem ciekawa jednak opinii mojego kochanego Carlie'go.-dopowiedziała Lavia z radosnym dreszczem przebiegającym wzdłuż jej ciała. -A ja opinii mojego Dylan'ka! -dopowiedziała rozmarzona Briana, patrząc się w pobliską choinkę i głęboko zamyślając. -Skoro mowa o ukochanych, to ja na pewno nie mogę się doczekać opinii mojego kochanego Kaito!-dopowiedziała Savannah patrząc się na pozostałe suczki. -Czy możemy iść dziewczyny? Przepraszam, że poganiam ale to mój pierwszy Sylwester w bazie Psiego Patrolu i zżerają mnie emocje.-mówiła Inga z zapałem w oczach. -Mhm, pewnie.-powiedziała z ciepłotą w głosie Briana. I ruszyła pchając wózek sklepowy z Savanną. W alejce z przekąskami szaleli Eric oraz Tolys, mających dużą łatwość w wykonaniu zadania, gdyż ściągali po każdej możliwej przekąsce. Wkrótce półka zaczęła pustoszeć od tyłu, skąd zaczęli. -O i jeszcze wezmę ulubione chipsy mojej kochanej Dilci, i jeszcze nachosy dla niej.-mówił Eric z myślą o jego ukochanej biorąc przekąski. -Dobry pomysł. Ja wezmę mojej kochanej Patty dużo czekolady nawet w zapasie by było po Sylwestrze, plus jeszcze chrupki kukurydziane. -mówił Tolys z myślą o jego żonie i ściągał przysmaki. Gdy wzięli ulubione przysmaki swoich ukochanych zaczęli ponownie brać dla całej reszty Psiego Patrolu. -O matko! Dzięki nam pieski będą miały naprawdę dużo jedzenia, mam nadzieję że nie pękną!-zażartował Eric ściągając paczkę chipsów z najwyższej półki. -HA HA! Dobre.-zaśmiał się Tolys i potrząsnął głową. Potem ściągnął pudełko popcornu.-Myślę, że nie dużo nas jest. -zauważył. -Masz rację.-przyznał Kundlowi rację Syberian Husky, ruszając dalej z drugim psem wzdłuż alejki ściągając kolejne pudła i paczki przysmaków. W drugiej alejce szli Bloodfur oraz Conrad, którzy brali zgrzewkami napoje. ' -Uf, na razie dopiero zaczęliśmy a mam wrażenie, że chodzimy całą wieczność.-zażartował Conrad, na co reakcją Bloodfur'a było parsknięcie śmiechem. -Żebyś wiedział.-dodał takim samym żartem psiak i ściągnął zgrzewkę coli. '''W tej samej alejce szli Justin z Dolo biorąc szampany truskawkowe. ' -Ok, możemy w sumie wziąć jeszcze 5.-zsumował Dolo patrząc na piętrzącą się ich liczbę w sklepowym wózku. -Spoko.-pokiwał głową Justin i ściągnął jedną butelkę, potem drugą, trzecią, czwartą i ostatnią.-Extra chyba skończyliśmy jako pierwsi. To możemy iść w umówione miejsce?-zapytał Pinczer Miniaturowy. -Pewnie. Świetna robota Justin.-pochwalił niebieskooki Owczarek z Majorki. Dwa psy przybiły ze sobą piątkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a 'Przed sklepem Victor oraz Drego kończyli zamawiać pizze. ' -Dobrze, do widzenia.-pożegnał się przez komunikator w obroży Drego i rozłączył się. Następnie wykonał nowe połączenie.-Halo, Ryder! Pizza już zamówiona i będzie dowieziona do bazy.-oznajmił czarny Kundel. -U to super.-rzekł brunet przez komunikator. -To miłych zakupów pieski.-pożyczył i rozłączył się. -To chodźmy po owoce.-zarządził Victor idąc w stronę drzwi sklepowych, które automatycznie rozsunęły się na boki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Victora 'Suczki doszły na sam koniec sklepu. ' -O matko! Chyba je widzę!-zakrzyknęła radośnie Inga i podbiegła. -TAK! To diamenciki.-rzekła patrząc na masywne pudła wypełnione naklejkami na twarze i pyszczki. -To wrzucaj.-rzekła z uśmiechem na pysiu Savannah i pomogła młodej Nowofundlandce załadować dwa dość duże pudełka do wózka sklepowego. -A teraz gdzie są farby...-zastanowiła się. -Mam i farby!-oznajmiła suczkom Briana stojąc przed pudłami z farbami. Przymknęła oczy w radości i zamerdała ogonem. -To extra!-ucieszyła się Lavia podskakując do góry. Evis podeszła do Briany i obie suczki załadowały trzy pudełka farb fluorescencyjnych w rozmaitych kolorach do wózka sklepowego. -Nasza robota skończona!-ucieszyła się biała suczka rasy Bolończyk. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lavii 'Drego wrzucał owoce z listy jaką sporządził mu Ryder. Victor pchał wózek. ' -I 6 pomelo!-oznajmił Drego wrzucając 6 pomelo do wystarczająco załadowanego wózka sklepowego. -Idziemy?-spytał Wilka. -Idziemy.-pokiwał głową Victor. Poszli w kierunku umówionego miejsca. Na nich czekała reszta piesków. -U to myślę, że możemy płacić!-ucieszył się Conrad, i zaczął iść w kierunku jeszcze wolnej kasy. Ze względu na dość poranną godzinę i nie było dużo osób w sklepie. Wrzucali produkty na kasę, zajęło to razem dobre 10 minut. Kasjerka podliczyła wszystko, oznajmując cenę. Bloodfur podał kobiecie pieniądze. -Do widzenia! Wesołego Sylwestra!-zawołała młoda kasjerka machając ręką na pożegnanie pieskom. -Do widzenia i nawzajem!-pożegnały się pieski i pomachały łapami na pożegnanie. Przed sklepem czekała ciężarówka. Pieski zamrugały ze zdziwienia. -Ładujcie rzeczy przyjechała pomoc!-uśmiechnęła się Shiraz, przez otwarte okno. -Pomogę Wam w dowiezieniu tego do bazy, chyba nie myślicie, że będziecie to taskać?-mówiła wesoło suczka. Nacisnęła guzik i drzwi na tył ciężarówki otworzyły się. 'Psy podchodziły z siatkami i kładły zakupy. Niektóre z nich zawinęli w folię bąbelkową, leżącą przy ścianie przylegającej do kabiny. Jako ostatni wyszli Eric i Tolys. ' -Ok Shiraz możesz zamykać drzwi!-skinął głową Conrad, patrząc że już nikt nie ma siatek. -Spoko!-oznajmiła suczka i zamknęła przyciskiem drzwi.-Zaraz zadzwonię po kogoś byście nie szli na piechotę. -Nie, dzięki, lecz myślę że spacer będzie lepszy.-podziękował Dolo, kiwając w dół głową w podziękowaniu. -Ok, skoro tak.-rzekła zielonooka suczka będąca mixem Dingo oraz Kojota. -To ruszam! Widzimy się w bazie!-pożegnała się suczka i zaczęła odjeżdżać. -Pa!-pomachali łapkami, odprowadzając wzrokiem ciężarówkę suczki. -Idziemy?-zasugerował Bloodfur reszcie psów. -Pewnie!-odrzekli chórem i zaczęli iść przez parking w kierunku chodnika wiodącego w górę, czyli stronę bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bloodfur'a. '''Przed ratuszem zaparkowały wozy strażackie. W wejściu stała ciepło ubrana Pani Burmistrz z przepasaną czerwoną torebką, w niej siedziała Chickaletta z czapką na głowie. Dostawca fajerwerków stał obok niej z termosem w rękach. Strażacy wyskoczyli ze swoich pojazdów. -Jesteśmy Pani Burmistrz!-zawołał wyskakując Sage. -To super!-ucieszyła się kobieta klaskając w obie dłonie. -O tu macie pieski Wasze fajerwerki. Podziękujecie Ryder'owi za ratunek w zeszłym roki i dwa lata temu.-mówił mężczyzna lekko podnosząc czapkę do góry w geście szacunku. Podszedł do drzwi swojego Van'a w kolorze białym i otworzył je. Cały tył piętrzył się od fajerwerków. Widać w tym było ogromne pudełko. Wyciągnął właśnie je i podał pieskom. Było koloru czarnego przyozdobione fajerwerkami. -Proszę 2000 wystrzałów, więcej nie można znaleźć ani kupić to jest najwięcej.-rzekł człowiek podając pudło Sage'owi. -Dziękujemy serdecznie.-podziękował bardzo uprzejmym tonem głosu zielonooki Owczarek Niemiecki. Rozdział 2 Galeria Pups celebrating New Years Eve tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinek 20 Kategoria:Odcinki 20 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Dazzie Kategoria:Milty Kategoria:Dahilia Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Eve Kategoria:Josh Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Bloodfur Kategoria:Scarlett Kategoria:Red Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Timmy Kategoria:Cia Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Marlet Kategoria:Majla Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Lia Kategoria:Cray Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Tasha Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Gracja Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Drego Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Inga Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Milaria Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Tatia Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Mindy Kategoria:Noel Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Lir